


love me now, so i won't miss you when you're gone

by 72katie



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Adorkable, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: He laid down next to Camila and she moved closer, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The two were sweating lightly, and it was kind of sticky laying against each other, but they still pulled their thin, white comforter over themselves."I love you," Camila said after awhile, and Shawn smiled and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head, and then it was her turn to smile."I love you too, Cami," he returned the affirmation, meaning it wholeheartedly. "Wish you didn't have to leave so soon."





	love me now, so i won't miss you when you're gone

Camila moaned quietly as Shawn kissed along her neck, thrusting faster into her. "Shawn," she gasped, arching her back when he hit that spot. 

"Yeah, baby?" He looked into her eyes, both of them putting so much love and adoration into that one gaze. It was undeniable that the pair loved each other deeply, and that their connection was stronger than just a friendship. 

"Do-do that, ah, again," the petite girl begged, toes curling and eyes scrunching shut as she did so. She was close, and Shawn could tell, so he reached his hand down between them and started to rub her clit along with his thrusts. 

Not long after, Camila was coming with a shout of Shawn's name. She clenched up around her boyfriend, causing him to reach his own orgasm just seconds after her. Stilling inside her, Shawn came into the condom, panting heavily. 

Pulling out, Shawn took off the condom, tying it off before he threw it into the mini trashcan in their bedroom. He then laid down next to Camila and she moved closer, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The two were sweating lightly, and it was kind of sticky laying against each other, but they still pulled their thin, white comforter over themselves. 

"I love you," Camila said after awhile, and Shawn smiled and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head, and then it was her turn to smile. 

"I love you too, Cami," he returned the affirmation, meaning it wholeheartedly. "Wish you didn't have to leave so soon." 

Camila sighed, knowing they would end up talking about this. "Me too, Shawn. It sucks, you just got back two nights ago, and now I have to leave tomorrow." 

"At least we got two whole days together this time," Shawn pointed out with a small chuckle, Camila letting out a quiet laugh of agreement. 

Shawn had flown in from Canada two nights ago around nine p.m., and Camila doesn't have to be the airport the following day until five in the evening. So nearly two days together, and off of work. It was a nice little break, but alas they had to leave their little world together and get back to their work and other responsibilities now. 

"That's true." 

They laid together in silence for the next half hour, just enjoying each other's company. That is, until Shawn finally broke the silence, asking, "Are you hungry?" 

Camila giggled a bit at the randomness of the question, but she actually waa hungry. "Shawn, is the only reasom you're asking because you're hungry?" 

The brunette cracked a smile, responding slyly with, "Maybe," with the 'e' drawn out. "Wanna grilled cheese?" He offered, and his girlfriend's eyes lit up at that, and she nodded eagerly. 

So after getting dressed, they waltzed out into their kitchen where Shawn made them both grilled cheese sandwiches. As he was doing that, Camila turned on the TV and opened the Netflix app. And for the rest of the night the couple cuddled up with some blankets on the couch and watched cliché rom-coms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! (: 
> 
> tbh i don't actually think shawn & camila are secretly dating/will date/have dated. i just think that they're close friends with an adorable friendship.
> 
> but i do occasionally read and/or write shawmila fanfiction, and as soon as i got this idea i couldn't get the idea of shawn & camila being the ship out of my head until i finally gave in a week later & wrote it lol.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
